A network may include a plurality of network elements interconnected by communication channels that facilitate communications and sharing of resources among the plurality of network elements. The network resources may be managed by a network resource manager where the network may be modeled as a series of network elements interconnected by communication links. The network resource manager may assign an amount of resource to each individual network elements and communication links. The network resource manager may also include a set of policy rules that may be applied to each individual network elements and communication link. The network resource manager may allocate network resource when one or more resource allocation requests are received. However, the architecture and traffic pattern associated with each individual network elements may not play an active role or may not be relevant in the process of allocating network resources. Accordingly, the allocation of the network resources of a network by a network resource manager may be inefficient and may result in delays that may impact the performance of the network.